Ordinary
by LoliverLova24
Summary: Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. Just a girl, just an ordinary girl. But she was looking to the sky." Danm cupid, you out did yourself this time. loliver...maybe. Between Oliver and Lillly's POV mostly. Not a song-fic.
1. Three friends

" Ugh I'm a walking dork

" Ugh I'm a walking dork!" Lilly yelled as her Jake and Oliver walked home from school together.

"No your not." I say putting my arm around her. "You're a running dork too." I say with a smile. Lilly always thought she was such a dork. She is but, that's why were friends.

"This coming from the boy who came up to his new crush Heather and said "Oliver is in your building."?" Lilly says back. Growing up with Lilly as a best friend was sort of a pain because she always had a come back. It still is a pain now but I'm starting to like her gift. "Your sooo smooth." She says smiling and nodding.

"That was in the seventh grade Lillian. I'm all about the future." I say winking at her. She smirks at me.

"Well my future is over! Because I was a dork in front of Tyler!" she yells in my ear. Of course. She made a dork of herself in front of the only guy that she cared about. Lilly isn't one to give a crap about what any guy thinks, accept Tyler.

"So what? That guys a douche bag." I say taking my arm off Lilly. Yea, I don't like Tyler at all. And I hate that Lilly likes him because every girl he's been with he's kissed. And he's a jackass. But not when he's around Lilly. I think he might like her and I hate that. Lilly glares at me.

"Back off." She says flicking my cheek.

"No need for flicking." I say as I rub my cheek like she slapped me.

"Believe me, the flick was needed indeed." She says smirking at me. "Well, can I tell you guys how I was a dork?" she says looking at me and Jake.

"Please." Jake says sarcastically.

"Well he came up tome and said I have beautiful eyes and I screamed." She says looking at the ground. She looks kinda cute like that….

"What did you scream exactly?" Jake asks.

"Let me guess!" I say. I take in a deep breath and, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" I scream in the highest pitch I have. Lilly uncovers her ears.

"Like that." She says pointing to me smiling.

"I always knew you two were attached at the hip." Jake says shaking his head. Lilly looks up and me and we both grin together.

"Pssht, duh!" we say together and laugh.

"But we still love you Jake." Lilly said as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back. I smile at them. Jake has kinda replaced Miley because she's not usually around any more. Hannah Montana has become so popular she went on a year tour. And usually when she's home she has to go do a CD signing or a benefit concert. They un-hugged and we continues walking home. We reached Jake's house and he waved and left. Me and Lilly walked side by side.

"So did you get back at Danny for tripping you in science class?" I ask remembering Lilly talk about revenge as she picked green bits of goop out of her hair.

"Of course. What kind of Lilly would I be if I didn't?" she says putting her hand over her heart in fake shock. "Lets just say the Danny enjoys eating grass during gym class."

"He eats healthy." I say looking straight ahead.

"Since when have you cared about healthy eating?"

"Since I watched the Discovery Channel and found out avocados are not a healthy fruit. Who knew fruit could be unhealthy?"

"Anyone who listens in class."

"Ahh, my dorky best friend." I say nudging her. And pretty soon we were at her house. We quickly let go of our hands. And she walked up her steps.

"I love you."

"Love you too Lils!" I practically scream on purpose. She crosses her eyes and goes inside.


	2. Smooth smoothies

K, just so ya know Lilly and Oliver are NOT dating

**K, just so ya know Lilly and Oliver are NOT dating. They're just best friends. **

**Olivers POV**

It's Saturday and I've got nothing to do but look at my ceiling and wonder what would happen if we knew everything. Then there would be no wondering left to… wonder. And if there was no wondering to won..

_Oliver you're an ass raper!_

_(Me and Lilly cracking up)_

I pick up my cell phone and flip it open

"Hey." Says a very familur voice.

"You messed up my thoughts."

"You are messed up."

"And that's why you love me."

"No, I love you because you have great hair."

"And I love you because of your sarcasim."

"I know, which is why I decied you want to spent today with Ms.Sarcasim herself." I smirk after she says this. She's probally bored out of her mind too.

"Where at?"

"At beach."

"I'll walk over to your house."

"Okay. Cya."

"Bye."

I sprang out of bed, finger combed my hair and ran over to Lilly's house. I knocked on the door to find a smiling Lilly opning the door.

"Last one their pays for our smoothies!" she yells as she sprints by me.

"Your going down Truscot!" I yell as I chase of behind her. I'm right behind her as we run and I wrap my hands around her waist and we both fall down laughing. An older women walks by and looks at us.

"He's an ass raper!" Lilly screams as we burst into hysterics as the old lady walks quickly by us. We get us and Lilly pokes my stomach.

"Your tummy's all hard." She says as she looks at me. I smirk at her, I never told her I work out.

"Well Lilly if you want to know so bad.."

"I never said I wanted to know, I was just stating tha.."

"Liiiillly! You never let me have anything." I whine.

"Fine.Oliver why is your tummy so hard?" she says tilting her head and smiling.

"Well for your information I have been working out." I say as I see her smile turn into a confused look.

"You never told me you liked some one! Who is it? Oh, is it that girl in French class? The one who can barely say 'Wee'? I always knew you were not a good picker. Maybe a good nose picker like in second grade when you showed me one of your.."

"No Lilly. I don't like anyone. And do you have to bring up that story in public?" The real reason I have been working out is because I didn't want to be that scrawny kid I was a couple years ago.

"Well sorrrrrry!" she says putting her hands on her hips. I immediately start to tickle her stomach. "Ol..iv..er!" she squels while giggling. She start to run to the shack with me right after her. Suddenly she stops and I bump right into her causeing her to slip and fall. I quickly catch her and stand her back up.

"Why did ya stop?" I say before looking up to see my nightmare. Yep, Tyler.

"Hi Lilly." Tyler says as he smiles at her. I'm standing right behind her. And I glare at him.

"Uh, hello Tyler." Lilly says in a shaky sort of way. I look down and notice she is actually shaking. All cuz of Tyler. He takes his hand and touches her hair and picks out a piece of grass.

"All better." He says flicking it away. I knew I was never gonna hear the end of this one.


	3. My best friend's hot

"He's sweet, you know

"He's sweet, you know?" Lilly says as she spins in my computer chair as I lay on my bed throwing a ball up and down in the air. Lilly was going on about how sweet Tyler was all because he took a piece of grass off her hair.

"You know Lilly I'm sure me and Jake have had to touch up your face before." I say looking at her. She stops spinning.

"Well you guys do it because you either had to or it was really noticeable." She says walking over and sitting by my side. I look at her. She sighs, knowing what I'm implying with my look. "Forget about it." She says kicking off her shoes stretching her legs out.

"Thank you." I say nudging her leg. She smiles at me. She then looks up at the pics of us she taped on my wall. "Oken, why did you make me tape up that picture." She says pointing at the one of us in school with me on one knee and her giving a fake surprised expression at the case in my hand. It was for an activity, we had to act out all these different emotions and Miley had a camera.

"Because we were the best in the class and got candy." She nods.

"Yea then Travis took yours so I punched him in the nose." I say remembering the hole thing.

"Then I kicked him in the shin."

"And we got detention." We say at the same time laughing.

"I can always count on my smoken oken." She says laying her head on my shoulder. We just stay there in silence. I decided to break it.

"Truth or dare?"

"Come on Oliver, you know me!" that means dare. So I thought of a really good one.

"Ok, I dare you to run around outside and shout 'My best friend's hot'." I say wiggling my eye brows.

"Aw, but Oliver I don't like yelling lies." She says sticking out her lip and smirking.

"You said dare." I say crossing my arms. She gives me the eyes, but somehow I resist and we walk outside. "How 'bout you get on my shoulders and I'll run?"

"Oliver Oken that sounds dangerous. Let's do it!" she says getting on my back. We run up and down the streets a Lilly just screams "My best friend's hot!" until we laugh so hard we go back to my house. We fall onto my couch, exhausted. "Oliver you get me to do the stupidest things, sometimes I scared you'll rape me." She says jokingly.

"Well if your ready.." I say putting my hand on her thigh. She just rolls her eyes at me.

"I better get home before my mom gets that same idea." She says walking to the door.

"Anytime your willing Truscott." I say as she opens the door.

"Only in your dreams Oken." She says waving and shuts the door.


	4. What the heckel?

"You wish you could be someone else

"**You wish you could be someone else. Sometimes you just can't see yourself."**

**Lilly's POV (finally!)**

I stretch my arms out as I get up and get ready to go to school. I take a shower, dry my hair, put on clothes an slowly walk down to breakfast. I sit down at the table and quickly put on a little eyeliner. I look around and see no mother doing well… whatever mothers do.

" Wow Oprah, I never thought a seal would save children from a tornado." I say, ready to see my mom run out. Shockingly nothing. So I just grab a pop tart and my bag and go.

_Lillz berry ya got a text!_

I check my cell phone after hearing Oliver's recording for my text ring tone.

**Look behind you.**

I turn around to see Oliver with a huge smile on his face.

"How long did it take you to devise this little plan?" I say smiling a bit while staring up at him. He just keeps smiling at me. "Oliver, if you don't stop smiling your face might stay that way forever." He puts his hand on my cheek.

"I love you." He says. I just stare at him.

"I love you two cuz were best friends since forever." I say thinking he meant it in that way. He just keeps staring at me and suddenly he leans down and kisses me. And…

"_Goooood Morning Malibu! This is your number one radio host Derrick giving you th.."_

I sit up and eep as loud as ever. Wow… creepy dream. I slowly get out of be get changed and go downstairs. I keep thinking about the dream. Me and Oliver …kissing? That's just totally weird.

"Lilly, I heard you scream this morning. I just thought you tripped or something like you always do." she says as she gives me toast. I look over at the TV and see Oprah is on. "Oh and did you know a seal actually managed to safe these kids from a twister. What are the odds?" she says as she gives me orange juice. I just sit there staring.

"M…mom… I'm ….I'm gonna go." I say as I grab my bag and run to school. There was no way I was gonna wait for Oliver after my dream.

I'm finally at my locker breathing relatively hard considering school is about a mile away.

"Lils?" I hear. I take a cleansing breath, praising the lord for this voice.

"Hey Jake." I say giving him a hug. He looks at me.

"What's with you? Your breathing pretty hard." He says putting his hand to my fore head.

"Oh, I'm' fine… I uh just decided to run extremely fast to school today." I say putting my stuff in my locker to avoid eye contact. Even though Jake is a good lie detector.

"Without Oliver?" he says raising and eyebrow.

"Gosh, are we always supposed to be together?" I say slamming my locker. He just gives me the look.

"Um, usually you are, Lils. What's up?" he says with genuine concern. He's like my second best friend in the world, it's expected. I bang my head against the locker, asking myself why I even tried to lie.

"I'll tell ya later. I need the cover of leaves an twigs." I mumble against my locker. Jake just smiles a little and pats my back. Then he just walks off into the distance. Is he for freakin real? Am I in some kind of story or something?

"Hey." Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Horrible timing, nitwit.


	5. Exnay

Thanx for allll the reviews

**Thanx for allll the reviews! An… I felt bad that the chapter was short cuz I have'nt updated in forever …. "What is love? But a kiss on a rainy day? A smile that won't go away? A safe place to run?"**

**Oliver's POV**

"Hey." I notice Lilly flinch as I say something. I wonder why she went to school without me.

"Um, hi." She squeaks as she grabs her books and hurries to class. I stand their and raise my eyebrows.

"Lils?" I say and try to catch up to her.

**Lilly's POV**

Oh God, he's coming. Ha, the song 'Like whoa' just came into my head. I quickly sprint behind Matt and his friend.

_Like a__roller coaster ride Holding on my knuckles white whoa, whoa._

"Lilly what the heck are you doing?" Mat says while laughing as I try to hide in the middle of his 'friend circle'. Me an Matt were good friends, not best but good.

"Ex-nay on the Illy-Lay." I say crouching down in front of him, looking between one of his friends legs. Please let this boy understand pig Latin. Matt crouches down with me.

"Hy-way?" he whispers in my ears. Yes!! He's a smarty. I don't really know why I got over Matt. None the less he's a good back up friend if for some crazy reason Oliver and Jake are both mad at me. His girlfriend Katelyn awesome too. She trusts Matt to hang out with me alone cause she knows were only friends, and she like my best "gal-friend" you could say.

"Im-hay." I say pointing to Oliver, who was looking every where for me. Jeez, could he be a normal guy-friend for once? Matt looks at me.

"What did he do?" Ahh…. Is everyone asking that question today?

"Well it wasn't exactly him, it wa… EEP! He's coming! Gotta run!" I say standing up and jumping over Matt. I feel his smile on me as I run down the hall. I'm a friggin spaz.

"Lillian!" I hear Oliver scream. Darn, we played tag all the time as kids. He's used to it. I see Katelyn up ahead as I run. Sweet!

_Can't believe I'm like whoa whoa every time I'm like, up and down and side to said. Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa_

"Put your foot out. PLEEEEEASE!" I yell as I run past her. Come on Katie, do it.

"Whoa!" is all I hear before a big thump. I don't wanna turn around, especially if he actually managed to get hurt. Ahaha the song.

_Got me feeling like whoa, whoa Every time I'm like._

I run right into math class and plop right down on a seat close. What the heck am I doing? I'm running and causing pain to my best friend. And all cuz my stupid dream. But the Oprah thing came true. But Oliver is no rich TV personality! He's… my best friend. I look over at the only other person in the room, who was right next to me. It was Miley.

"You know you said that whole dream thing right in front of me?" she asks turning towards me. Me and Miley haven't really talked to each other in a while. I decided, what the heck.

"Yea, that happens sometimes when I have a lot going on. But you know that." I say making her smile.

"Wanna explain Oprah, Oliver and causing pain dilemma?" she says raising an eyebrow. I basically tell her, my dream, and how I tried to get away from Oliver. Jeez, that dream really did scare me.

**Mileys POV (only once, k?)**

After Lilly told me her whole story, it seemed weird to me. When we were all besties I always thought she kinda liked him cuz I thought Oliver liked her. But they never said anything.

**Lillys POV**

"Lilly I think you should just talk to him."

"Bu…." She cut me off.

"Lilly let me make this clear. You…An… He… Best… Friends." She says nodding. Gosh I hate it when she has a point. A big point too. Bigger than the Eiffel Tower point.


	6. Ice pack on my ass

Heylo people of at home reading this

**Heylo people of at home reading this! Thanks soooo much for all your opinions for my story! It really inspired me to write a lot more for my chapters then I have been. (No comment on that please.) I'm confused with myself since I haven't cried my heart out that school is over. An NO! I'm not an emo crazy freak girl person. But my friends actually do question that last statement. The crazy part no the emo. Well since nobody reads this part I guess I'll stop rambling. Peace it out!!**

**OH ALMOST FORGOT!! I'M DOING OLIVERS POV **

"Do you know why Lilly has been acting weird today?" Jake asks as I attempt to open my locker while holding an ice pack to my ass all because Katelyn accidentally tripped me as I was chasing after Lilly. Strange day… strange day…

"Not really." I manage as I try to put a dictionary from science in my locker.

"Dude you know I would help you _but_ I don't want the whole school to think we're gay." He says looking around as people walk by staring at me with a look one can only describe as laughter ,horror and 'what the hell?' all in one.

"I know. I'm just confused and mad. Lilly has never ran away from me before. Except once when I wanted a hug and had fallen into wet grass when we were two. But she actually had a reason to run." I yell finally managing to close my locker. Me and Lilly have always been open for the most part. I see Katie running up to me.

"Oliver I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't think I'd be able to make you fall on your butt. Lilly said to just stick you foot out and..."

"Wait Lilly told you to put your foot out?" Jake raises his eyebrow. That's the weirdest favor I ever heard her ask for. But she's Lilly. Anything's possible.

"Yea. I don't really know why, though." Katie says as Matt walks up behind her and puts his arms around her.

"Hey honey muffin." He says kissing her cheek.

"Hi sweetie pie." She giggles. So chick-flicky I almost puked.

"Save the couple stuff for later." I say waving my icepack at them.

"Well we gotta go anyway. I have a secret surprise for Katie." Matt says looking down at Katie, just staring at her smiling. Did they not hear what I just said?

"Yea well thanks Katie." Jake says shoving the two to the doors of the school. Talk about true love. To bad me and Jake are guys.

"Jake!" I hear someone whisper-shout. Jake and I turn around to see Lilly bouncing on her toes.

"What?" Jake runs up to her. I follow but Lilly quickly grabs Jakes hand and sprints down the hallway.

"And now I'm alone and confused." I shout throwing my hands in the air. "And hungry." I say as my stomach talks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole time I was walking home from school, I kept thinking about how Lilly just ignored me the whole day. And it made me feel empty for some reason. I guess it's because we told each other everything, until now. _Bang bang._

"S'open." I mumble into the couch, to busy thinking to open the door.

"Hey." I hear a soft voice say as the door closes. I jump off the couch.

"So you wanna talk to _me _now? What a surprise. You sure your not gonna run off?" I walk right up to her. She gives me a sad look and all my anger towards her leaves.

"I sorry about this morning and after school it's just that….. see I had this dream and…" she trails off and looks at the ground.

"Lils," I step closer to her. "We promised to tell each other everything." I touch her cheek and rub my thumb against it. I see her smile and look up.

"Well I had this dream that I woke up for school and Oprah was on and was saying a seal saved children from something and then I was walking to school and you came up and… kinda kissed me." She pauses and looks up at me. Woah….

"Lils,"

"Wait, the reason I didn't talk to you was because when I went downstairs for real my mom had Opera on and my mom said Oprah was talking about a seal saved children from harm. And I kinda thought that if that came true then,"

"The other part would too. But Lilly you don't think of me as more than a best friend do,"

"Of course not. And you don't think of me as more than,"

"No, not at all." We both just stay quiet after that. This is so awkward for us. I mean sometimes I look at Lilly and this feeling of happiness and throwing up just hits me. And I kinda like it. But I never really thought of going out on a date and holding hand with my best friend since kindergarten. Wait, why did she tell Jake first? She should have told me first because it was about us not him.

"Hey why did you tell Jake before me?" I say crossing my arms. She knits her eyebrows together.

"What?" she says in disbelief.

"Why is it because you two are secretly dating or something? And you didn't want me to tell him and him breakup with you?"

"No, Oliver that's ridicules!" she shouts, crossing her arms to.

"But it makes perfect sense." I scream at her.

"Oh like you ever make 'perfect sense'. You're so clueless sometimes I think we should call you gumball instead of donut because gumballs are hollow!" she screams.

"Well you're the clueless one! You didn't even notice that I'm holding a fucken icepack to my ass! Or ask how I was considering you told Katie to trip me in the hallway." I yell back.

"Sorry for not wanting to risk our friendship!" she shouts then turns around. What the heck did I start this fight for!?

"Lilly I'm sorry. This is stupid. I should've known you just did it because I was special to you." Wow that sounded weird. "Just like your special to me."

"Yea well I'm gonna go." She says, still not turning around and walking out my door. Me and my darn mouth!

**Well there is something else Lilly didn't tell Oliver that I didn't say when I was writing in her POV. Maybe I should switch between chapters…. But you'll have to wait until next chapter! Review and peace it out!**


	7. Spare keys

**Hey well nothing serious is gonna happen in this chapter, sorry. But I like taking a break and writing this stuff. K here Lilly's POV**

I practically flew back to my house. He was just like my dad and brother. That's what I wanted to tell him but he was just on edge with me for some reason. Well if he cares so badly he can come over and ask for himself. I'm just glad I get the house for myself this week while my parents are in Canada for my Aunts wedding and my brother obviously didn't want to be stuck with my dad while my mom would be running around so he's camping with his friends. I quickly open the door and run up to my room and just fly onto the bed. My bed is pushed to the corner of the room where a window is on the right side of it. Incase of emergencies. (My mom the safety freak.) It came in handy for sneaking around.

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been their before_

_I'll be there for you_

'_Cause you're there for me too._

"Hey Jake. What it is?" 

"Oh, nothing. Are you and Oliver fighting? Because he just called me and….." I knew there was a reason I had that ring tone for him….

"No, he just yelled at me for no reason and thought we were secretly going out. Nothing to weird or unusual about that because I deserve random yelling and you and me are sneakily in love." I try not to let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Lilly he was just worried. Which a best friend should be."

"Oh please, falsely accusing someone is not caring." I snort.

"I'm staying out of this one. I really called to ask if you were….. lonely." Ok that's not a totally off topic or creepy question.

"Aww, the big teddy bear is gonna leave the job of peace maker. Well you do need a break I guess. And I do have my house to myself for the week."

"Ok. Well I gotta go. I have to take my sister to a Hannah Montana concert and you know how excited kids get over that."

"Yea, one time Miley was late one minute and the kids were actually starting to chew on their seats. It was horrible. Teeth were flying left and right." I giggle remembering how scared Oliver was that they would get him and chew him to bits if Miley didn't sing good. 

"Well see ya."

"Bye." I threw my phone onto my bed. I jump off my bed and run downstairs and took out a pack of popcorn and put it in the microwave.

"Are you going to just put salt on it. Because I'm feeling a little more chocolate syrup." a voice behind me says. I eep and fall onto my butt.

"Gosh how did you get in." I ask as I pull myself off the ground.

"Spare key." he takes it out and dangles it.

"Well what do you want?" I'm really not in the mood for this.

"I want to apologize to you." he says looking into my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you meant a lot to me since forever." 

"Stop with that stuff!" I shout. I don't know why but when he says that stuff I feel really funny.

"What stuff? Lilly, I'm just telling you how I feel."

"What evs." I mumble walking past him, and towards my bathroom.

"Lilly!" I hear him yell as I walk past my parents room.

"Ow! Cut your toe nails much." I hear a girl giggle. I stop right their and turn to look in my parents room.

"Did the bed just talk?" I say looking around.

"No it's just us." I hear Matt call. Oh God. I look the other direction.

"Ok don't tell me if you "sealing the deal" on your love or anything but how did you get in?"

"Spare key." I hear Katie shout. I got to stop giving out spare keys. "Oh and were only cuddling." I breath a sigh of relief and face them again. "You can join us if you want."

"No I'm good. But why my house?" 

"Because our parents would freak, Jake said you were lonely, and I couldn't stop thinking of her."

"Aww boogie bear." I hear Katie whisper.

"Ok that's cute. A little too cute." I stand there looking at them.

"Well, have fun and just don't brake anything. And um that's it." I clap my hands together. "I'm-I'm gonna go now.. Ok." But before I can take a step I feel a hand grasp my wrist.

"No your going with me."

"Oh I didn't know Oliver was here." I here Katie squeal.

"Well if you'll excuse us." he pulls me down stairs again.

"Lilly, why are you acting like this?" he says letting go of my wrist and lightly touching my hand. That funny feeling..

"Well, my dad and brother they fight all the time now. It's hard t hear it." I say looking down. 

"Why didn't you tell me befo.."

"Because then you started to yell. Just like them for no reason!" I shout at him.

"Oh Lils. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it.'' I just can't take it. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him. He hugs me back and we just stay their awhile.

"Aww. They're together again." Katelyn coos. 

"We can hear you!" I hear Oliver shout. I laugh into Oliver's shoulder. He pulls back a little.

"So we cool?" He says with a worried face.

"Most defiantly cool." I see him smile so big it makes me smile too. We hug again and my stomach practically explodes.

**Oliver's POV**

As we hugged again I felt something. I stat to hug her tighter. I feel like I just wanna …

"Katie did you straighten your hair? Something smells like its burning."

"Oh snippers! I forgot about the popcorn!" Lilly runs to go and take the popcorn out. Or should I say charcoal corn. 

"Uh, want some?" she fake smiles. Yea, I actually do…

**Sorry to go all "To be continued" on you buttttt you must review. Love ya! Peace it out!!**


	8. I can't live without you

Hey y'all

**Hey y'all. IheartORANGE made me think about how I was gonna do the something in the story. (She's probably the only one who knows what I'm talking about.) Anyway just wanna let you know Jonas brother stories and Camp Rock have their own section now.**

**Since I deleted my Authors Note, if you try to review it won't work because technechly you already did if you reviewed chapter 7. So I would reallly appericiate it if you went to my profile and message me your review. I will love you if you do that!! K just wanted to let you know.**

**Oliver's POV**

"_Katie did you straighten your hair? Something smells like its burning."_

"_Oh snippers! I forgot about the popcorn!" Lilly runs to go and take the popcorn out. Or should I say charcoal corn. _

"_Uh, want some?" she fake smiles. Yea, I actually do…_

_--_

Lilly walked over and tossed the "food" into the trash. Ah man! Stupid popcorn, now it's awkward. We stood there looking at each other.

"So…" Lilly said taping her nails on the counter.

"Yea." I scuff my shoe on the floor.

"Doesn't get much deeper than that." I hear Matt laugh with Katie.

"All right, you two are one second away from being escorted out of my house!" Lilly yells pointing her finger at them. I chuckle and smile at her.

"It's ok Lils, I gotta go anyway. I was supposed to be in my room doing my home work. But I needed to clear things up; it's why I came here."

"Well ok. Bye gumball." She smiles her beautiful smile at me.

"Bye to you too blondie." I quickly run to the door but not before I hear her scream.

"I HATE THAT NICKNAME!"

--

"I was the only guy in that whole stadium over the age of 8. All throe girls try'd to grab my hand and called me their boyfriend. I had to pry those little creatures off me. With much force." Jake complained as we all walked to school together. Weird enough he had no comment on 'Hannah'.

"What about Hannah Montana? How was she?" Lilly raised an eye brow at him. Swear we share a brain. Jake's expression changes and he looks forward.

"I never want to talk about her as her secret identity or who she really is." He looks at Lilly. "Not after what she did to me." It was so weird for Jake to just mood swing like that. Nobody in the school hated or disliked Jake. He was such a nice guy after he realized his ego problem. But he had something with Miley that made him never want to talk about or to her ever again.

"Jake, I know what ever she did to you was wrong even if I don't know exactly what it is, but she's the one that convinced me to talk to Oliver." She pauses and smiles at me. "And you can't say she's a bad person because she helped me with my best friendship-ness. One of the most important and 'special' things for me." She giggles and looks at me than Jake.

"Please stop." He fake sniffles. "I think I may cry here. So beautiful." He wipes his nonexistent tears from his face as Lilly rolls her eyes at him. Wow. Never thought I meant that much to Lilly. I smile and look at her. She looks over smiles right back at me. We just smile at each other like idiots.

"Hey Lilly." I see Mr. Douche bag come up to her.

"H-hey Tyler." Lilly smiles and looks at him. Me and Jake stop walking.

"Can I walk you to homeroom?" he asks putting on his nice-guy act. Lilly's face brightens up like she just met Orlando Bloom.

"Sure. I-I mean yes. Yes please. No just yes. Yes." She stutters. He smiles as they walk off together.

"He didn't even ask us if he could walk with her." I mutter at Jake. Why does she have to like him?

"Um Oliver, he doesn't need our permission." Jake points out, making his fingers move like he just did magic.

"Well Lilly is our best friend."

"Dude, he doesn't need our blessings….. yet." I glare at him. "Kidding."

--

School was Lilly-less considering she was with 'him' most of the time and extremely boring because of that. I mean school is usually boring but with Lilly time fly's by. But lucky me she wanted to walk home with me. Jake had to stay after school for detention because he tried to light his lunch on fire. 'Nuf said. See Jake's a nice kid, but that doesn't mean he never does stupid stuff. Don't we all. I wait at my lockers and see Lilly running towards me.

"Sorry, I didn't talk to you that much today but Tyler asked me to hang with him. He's so cute!" she smiles at me. Ugh, why now?

"Let's just walk." I mumble and turn around.

"Okay…" she runs up next to me.

"So did you hear why Jake got detention?" I ask, wanting to not be mad at her for no reason again.

"I know. Let's just say he couldn't tell which way the elevator was going with two guesses. I mean he tired to light his lunch on fire. He expected that to go unnoticed?" she laughed. It made me laugh.

"I like your laugh." I blurt out then quickly cover my mouth. Where did that come from? She looks over at me.

"Uh thanks." She looks forward again. I could have sworn I saw her smile. "So my parents aren't home still and since I made Katie give me her spare key back until they come back. I might be a little alone. And you know I hate being alone…" I know exactly what she's doing.

"Oh bummer. You should buy some dolls to put around so you won't feel so scared." I smirk at her.

"I am not scared of being alone, I just don't like it. And I thought maybe that you could stay with me. Just for a little Oliver please!" she begged the last part. I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her close to me.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I look down and see her rolling her eyes and smiling.

"I can't believe I begged for you." She says nudging me with my arm still around her.

"Oh admit it, you can't live without me."

"Only if you admit you can't live without _me_." She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well you have to do it first." I stick my tongue right back at her.

"You're so vain, you know that?" she takes a deep breath. "I can't live without my best friend Oliver."

"Why?" I say in a sing-song voice.

"You never said we had to say why."

"Just do it, I will if you will." I urge her.

"Ok." She breaths in again. "I can't live without Oliver because as much of a donut as he is, he's always there for me." she looks down. "Your turn."

"Well, I can not live without Lilly." I stop on purpose. She gets a really mad face on.

"Hey you said..."

"Kidding." I say making her pull away. I roll my eyes and put my arm back around her. "I can not live with out my Lils berry because who else would I tell that I used to make out with your Ms.Piggy doll when you left to go to the bathroom?" I joke, making a duh face. She looks at me.

"That's it?" she says in a snotty girl accent.

"And because we've been through everything so far and I want it to stay that way." she puts her arms around my waist.

"Thanks Ollie." I do the same. She looks up, knowing I hate that name.

"I'll let it pass this time, Truscott." I say right before we come up to her house.

**Ok I know practically the whole chapter they are walking, but I need them to do something for something…. Just shut up and read! Soon IheartORANGE, soon.**


	9. Just for laughs

Im so sorry it takes me soo long to update but I was busy this weekend

**Im so sorry it takes me soo long to update but I was busy this weekend. Anywayz… review because I LOVE YOU!! Oh n I know this is short but I'm updating in a day or so ok?**

"_Thanks Ollie."he does the same. I look up, knowing he hates that name._

"_I'll let it pass this time, Truscott." he says right before we come up to my house._

--

Oliver opens the door for me as I slowly walk in with hunched shoulders because I just relized I didn't laugh really hard with my friends at all today. It's like the only goal I set for myself everyday. I mean I only laughed at Tyler because he was so cute.

"I didn't laugh with my friends today. I need to or I won't be able to sleep." I pout at Oliver and stick my lip out for no particula reason. "So we have to watch those soap opera shows." I grin and skip over to the television.

"But Lilly you just said you wanted to laugh." Oliver gives me a weird look.

"Well I've never watched those shows and I want to make fun of them." I fall into the couch and turn on the TV. Oliver walks over and sits on me. I pretend to gasp for air and he gets off and sits next to me.

"Ok, they'll probally be so stupid we'll laugh the entire time."

"Your right." I turn up the volume, ready to laugh.

--

"I.. thought you loved me." The TV sobbed.

"He does Anna! Julia forced herself on him, he loves you." My cracked voice try's to scream for the four hudreth time. I was latched onto Olivers arm with my legs curled up right next to me. My eyes were probally reddish and tears were still coming. And it takes a lot for a show to make me ball.

"Julia, she did it. I want you not her. She's nothing to me. You hear that? Nothing." The TV pleaded.

"Robert, I forgive you. But were back to friends. You have to build up my trust to be with me again." After that, it showed Robert pulling out a case and putting it into his back pocket as Anna walked out the door. Then I turned it off.

"So much for laughing." I wipe my eyes. I look over at Oliver to see him looking away.

"Oliver?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What?" his voice slightly cracked as he talked, like mine. Wait…

"Oliver, are you crying?" I sofly say, still waiting for him to face me.

"N-no." his voice cracks again.

"Oh Oliver, just look at me." I say with a normal tone now. He slowly turns and I see his eyes, just like mine but not as much. I put my arms around him and just lean on his chest.

"That guy really loved her." Oliver says after a while. He runs his fingers through my hair.

"Yea, he did." I whisper.


	10. Where did I go right?

**Hey y'all. Well I needed to stop the last chapter to keep the moment. Call it stupid, I don't care 'cause I can't hear you! Just kidding. Keep reviewing, it's what keeps me going.**

"_That guy really loved her." Oliver says after a while. He runs his fingers through my hair._

"_Yea, he did." I whisper._

_--_

I don't really want to move. Nor do I need to in any way. So what if I'm technically dating Tyler. It's not like I'm his girlfriend yet. And me and Oliver are only best friends. So what if Tyler just asked me on a … snakes and ladders! I forgot to tell Oliver I was dating Tyler! I was gonna tell him hen we were walking to my house but he seemed in a bad mood. And I am for sure as heck not ruining the moment now. Bestie moment for all you who had an idea. I snuggle closer to his chest to hear his heart beat. It made me feel safe for some reason.

"What thinking 'bout?" Oliver asks, looking down at me.

"No nothing." I reply looking up at him. He's worse than Jake.

"Hey guess what?" he says, trying to sound like a girl.

"My best friend's gay? Really? Shocker." I lay my head down again.

"Yea, and my best friend lies to me like all the time" he smirks at me. Yea, well my best friend also is a freak mind reader too. How does he like them apples?

"How come you and Jake know when I'm thinking something and when I'm lying. All the time?" I sit up next to him and he starts to laugh at me. "I'm serious!"

"Because we know you." he puts his face right in front of me. "And we wub you that much to care." he puckers his lips and squeezes his eyes shut. Dork much.

"Thought you were gay." I take two fingers and press them on his pucker.

"Yea. That's why I _love _those guys who walk around the beach in those tight Speedo's." he groans and rolls his eyes, standing up and going into the kitchen.

"Getting pudding?" I ask, already knowing.

"Aw, you love and care about me!" he walks back with a pudding cup and spoon in hand. Or should I say hands.

"Do I got'sta choice? We've known each other since forever and a day. It helps for me to catch on." Oliver just nods as he eats. "What time is it? Those soap operas made e lose track on it." Oliver looks over his shoulder at the clock. He drops his pudding, showing all ten finger. Idiot.

"Ops." He bends over and picks it up and continues eating. Seriously who would kiss his mouth? I would puke. Good thing he's cute. I mean for other girls. Oh, I should tell him about me and Tyler.

"Guess what?" I ask turning around on the couch to face him.

"Lilly, we already played this game." He complains throwing his trash away.

"For Pete Wentz sake. Just guess you stubborn mule." I rub my temples.

"No need to get Fall Out Boy in this." he puts his hands up in defense. My eyes widen at him "Ok, um… you're the real REAL Hannah Montana!"

"Oliver, you were back stage with me and her! You know that's impossible." I tap my noggin. He is smart. He just doesn't think before he talks. Not all of the time just, a large majority of the time.

"Touché." he raises and eyebrow at me with squinted eyes. See…

"Should I just tell you?"

"Then what was the point of asking me to guess? It's like you giving me tickets to a movie then telling me how it ends."

"You did that to me when you wanted to see _Finding Nemo _for the fifth time. So you ask me to come with. Note I had not seen it yet. And in line you tell me his mom dies, he gets captured, his dad and Dori look for him, Dori speaks whale, they find him in a dentist office, he goes down sink and lives happily ever after! Oh, and of course you finished right after we got our tickets."

"I was excited, Lillian. Sue me!"

"I might just take you up on that offer, Olian." I smirk, knowing he had no come back. At least not a good one.

"Than… fine." I start cracking up and fall off the couch. Oliver looks down at me and belly flops onto the floor. That only makes me start to cry. He's holding his stomach yelling ow.

"I should have bent down." he moans. I finally settle down and were both on our backs next to each other. I look over at him and smile.

"Where did I go right?" I say, earning a goofy grin from him

**As you can see 'something' happened. Not the something I was talking bout before. And something didn't happen. Um.. Yea. I understand me. Lmao!! Please review cuz… I HATE.. I mean LOVE YOU!! (Just kidding bout the hate. I'd be no where without you.) Give me ideas about a date place for Lilly and Tyler because the beach is wayyyy to played out. (or up.) Just give me ideas and I'll mention you in the next chapter!! So please… IDEAS. Peace it out**


	11. Who spiked the OJ

Oliver's POV

"OLIVER! It may be a weekend but you are NOT wasting it away by sleeping in you bed!" my mom yelled in her 'man voice'. You'd think that she would let me go on Saturday. I roll out of bed, get my clothing and take a shower. I shake my hair and go in to my room and check the time. 10:34, I look at my phone and have 2 voice mails. I press OK and put the phone to me ear.

"Hey, it's Todd. Dude, you would not believe what happened today! I figured out that jell-o is not made out of real jell! Can you believe that? I mean at first I didn't want to believe it 'cause you know, it sounds impossible but I called Lilly and she said it was true. So of course I believed Lilly because she's like our smartest friend out of all of us. Then I was curious what it was REALLY made out of so," I press delete before my brain started to melt. The net message began to play.

"Heyyyy Ollie!" a high pitched voice screamed.

"I don't sound like that!" I hear Lilly laugh. "Hi Oliver, me, Jake, Katie and Matt are hanging at the beach. Were meeting new people and scaring little children! An you're missing it! Get you trolley over here!" she and a voice sounding like Jake crack up. Then I hear another girl voice laughing with them. Probably Katie.

"Oh, and Katie is drunk pretty much." I hear Jake say while I hear Katie giggling insanely. I hang up and rush out the door and skateboard all the way to the beach. No way I'm gonna stay home and be bored and yelled at. I see a big blanket sprawled out with four body's laughing. I walk over and see a little boy standing there with a little girl on his side.

"Do you like her?" Katie asks nicely to the little boy. He blushes and nodes.

"Do you like him?" Matt asks the girl. She bobs her head up and down with a huge smile and grabs the boys hand. He blushes even more. Katie looks up and Matt and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. Seeing this the boy kisses the little girls cheek. Now it was he time to blush. They waved by and walked back to there moms. Lilly looks back at me and smiles.

"Hey, we needed you hear ten minutes ago. A chubby red-haired boy was cursing at his sister and the best name we could call him was over-sized cheese curl." she patted a spot next o her and I sat.

"You should have called him Lindsey Loan's crotch." I lay down on my stomach, while everyone starts laughing. Katie falls over and barley touches Jake's knee.

"Katie, you should apologize for hurting poor Jake." she says, wagging her finger. Katie sits up then falls into Matt's lap.

"Apologize? For whas? Getting drunks off peanuts?" she slurs, giggling hysterically. I raise an eye brow at Lilly and she raises her shoulders. No one even knows how she got like this. That's so Katie.

"Katie baby, how'd you get like this?" Matt asked softly to his girlfriend, while everyone I else did 'eck'. As much as it made me want to puke to look at them, you had to admit they were kinda cute and I've always wanted something like that.

"Mattie moo, I haded the rest of my mom's orange juice this morning. It tasted stranger-ish to me though." she managed puckering her lips. "Do I gets a kiss now?" yet another 'eck' from everyone else.

"I think your mom put some alcohol in her OJ." he then bends down and kisses her. And makes a face. "Defiantly alcohol." we all crack up. We all just kept talking to people who walked by. We even had Katie explain Newton's 3rd law to a confused old man. We were laughing when we hear a voice yell to us.

"Hey guys! What's up?" we turn around and see Miley waving at us. Oh no , Jake.

"Not mush. Jus eating kids is all." Katie laughed and snorted all at once. We all looked at her and started laughing except her. She frowned. "Why do yous always sneeze at me!" she cried putting her head in her hands. We laugh even harder.

"She meant teased. Miley you can sit with us." I say, not wanting to be rude even for Jake's sake. She thanked me and sat next to Matt and Jake. We keep joking around, except Jake. He's just sitting there, staring at the sand. I notice Miley sees this and stops laughing with us to. After we all calm down I get and idea.

"Who's up for swimming?" I ask with an over enthusiastic voice.

"YAH!" Katie screams standing up and pulling Matt to his feet.

"She means yes." he smiles and kisses her cheek.

"YAH!"I scream and pull Lilly to her feet. She copy's Matt and kisses my cheek. Whoa, it's been a while since she's done that. And I really miss it.

"Let's go Trip O." she strips out of her tank top and shorts and me my t-shirt. She runs and jumps into the ocean along with Katie. Me and Matt run up and dive right in after them. We laugh again. What can I say? Were happy people. Katie passes out completely on Lilly.

"Matt, you're girlfriend is drooling on me." Lilly raises her eyebrows. Me and Matt laugh high-five and point at her, laughing.

"Well technically, you're my girl-friend too. So why should I have to give her special treatment? That would be picking favorites." She just looks over at the shack. She smiles huge and he eyes light up.

"Yo tater Todd!" she calls waving her free arm. I knew she wouldn't be without help for long considering everyone loved her. Todd quickly runs over and stands at the edge of the water.

"Can you get me a raft?" she asks sweetly. "And a ping-pong paddle." she growls looking at us. Todd nods quickly and stumbles away coming back within seconds.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he says smiling like and idiot and skipping (yes skipping) away. Lily lifts Katie onto the raft with Katie arm hanging off it. And turns around with paddle in hand. I look at Matt with a scared face.

"Should we.."

"RUN!" Matt screams running out of the ocean, me trailing behind with Lilly holding the paddle like a knife on my heels. People were staring. I started to catch up to Matt and we both nodded and stopped suddenly. Lilly ran right past s so we turned around.

"Marshall and Oken! You're both dead!" she screams, obviously trying not to laugh. She run after us and jumps on top of us. We fall over in a heap. We hear a shriek and look out at the ocean.

"Holy soup! What happened this morning?" Katie yells, falling off the raft in the process. We all laugh until Matt finally goes in and pulls her out. Then we all rest on the shore. I turn my head to look and notice Miley and Jake still sitting on the blanket. Miley looks near tears and Jake is still just looking down. We quiet down and try to listen.

"Jake, please. I never meant to hurt you." Miley whispers. Jake finally looks up with a hard glare.

"Well too bad. You did." he stands up and starts to walk away.

"I'll talk to him." Lilly quickly gets up and catches up to him. We all look at each other with confused faces.

"What really did happen this morning?" Katie tilts her head.

**Lilly's POV**

"Jake." I finally catch up to him. "What happened between you and Miley? Why do you hate her. I'm you're friend. Tell me already." I say. He doesn't look at me.

"I can NEVER hate Miley. I can't because, I'm in love with her." I stop and grab his arm.

"Um ok pause, rewind. You love her?" This makes zero sense to me.

"Yes. I always have Lils" he motions for me to keep walking so I do. "When we were going out, I felt like I could basically tell her everything, ask her anything and always know she wouldn't stop liking me." I nod for him to go on. "So one day we were at my house alone and I decided to test this security I felt I had with her."

_Flash back in Jake's POV_

_I'm so happy with her. It almost doesn't seem real. Maybe.._

"_Miley?" I touch her hand. She looks up at me._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You know how you said you will always love me? No matter what?" she nods._

"_I will always love you." she smiles. And I love her._

"_What if I told you… I accidentally killed someone?" I ask the fake-question. I look at her face, it goes from sweetly happy to confused and sad. _

"_Jake." she whispers and gets up and walk out the door. Leaving me to sit in confusion of weather to cry or curse and bang on stuff._

_End flash back_

"So she just got up and left you? Did you know it was over?" I slowly rub his back.

"Actually I ended it, before she had a chance to say anything. I couldn't sounds so stupid don't listen to her after that." I hear his voice crack but no tears. "I didn't even kill a person! But why would it even matter if I did or not? I'm sorry Lilly, this probably sounds stupid to you.."

"Yes it does!" I yell cutting him off. It finally hits me what he did to her. He never pays attention to what outcome of his actions could be. "Jake, you told her that you killed a person."

"Accidentally! Look I just wanted to see how much she loved me." he starts to get mad, at me!

"You shouldn't test love! I would have reacted the same way. You didn't even let her talk to you after if happened." I hear my voice start to yell. I've never really 'yelled at Jake'. Its just, what did he want to happen after he told her? For her to be "Ok, as long as you're fine."

"I know that. It's just I'm a teenager gosh darn it! I act without thinking and get zits. It's what we do."

"Where have I heard that before?" I whisper. "Anyways, I can't tell you what to do. But just talk to her please." I see Oliver jog up to us. He's like a Lifeguard. Except he can't swim and a brunette.

"Miley doesn't want to talk to us." he slightly glares at Jake "What did you do to that poor girl?" I put my hand on his shoulder to relax him.

"I told him to talk to her. But thanks for the reinforcement."

"I should go." he smiles at us and turns around to run "You guys are the best." he runs off back to Miley as me and the sorta lifeguard.

"We rock." he says putting his arm around my shoulders. I smile and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Yea we do." I laugh and smack his stomach.

"And so do my abs." he starts making muscles.

"Can you just go buy me a hot dog?" I say walking towards the shack. "Helping my best friends make me hungry for some reason. " He nods and walks with me

**IM sooo sorry I didn't update in like a week. I was on vacation. So im sorry**

**Also I want to dedicate this chapter to these 4 new guys I met like a week ago.**

**You guys are the sweetest guys I know. Even though you do bad things sometimes.**

**And I want to dedicate this whole story to Andy's (one of the guys I just met) dad.**

**I'm so sorry for you're loss. Please review, I've been through so much this week and it would mean A LOT to me. I love you guys! **


	12. You choose

**Hey y'all! I just wanted to add that not only is this story dedicated to Andy's late dad but it's also dedicated to my other friend Jerome. He's an amazing guy who almost lost his life and I love him as a brother. But the real reason I came on here was to have a lil vote for the new character for the next chapter or next next chapter. OK soo tell me which one you want in the reviews place thinger. Um… that's it I love you guys!! **

**LoliverLova24**

**1. Neffy: Oliver's hot yet clueless cousin who is shockingly not blonde. Most everyone in school knows him and have the saying for him "You have to hate him but can't help but love him". He an Lilly get along great because when they're together they make fun of Oliver as a past time.**

**2.Logan an Luke: mischievous red-headed twin brothers. Lilly and Oliver were childhood friends with them until they moved to Georgia. Logan is more of a sweetheart and Luke is the bad-boy.**

**3. Wesley: Oliver's new friend. He met him at the coffee shop and they became friends but Wesley has a secret he's gay. He tells Oliver who tells Lilly and Jake. When they're around him there job is to make him look as un-gay as possible for Wesley's sake.**

**4. Gabby: Jake's bitchy sister. She may be 2 years younger then them, but that doesn't mean she ain't bitchy. She's usually away for her TV show 'Bitch Please' which is about her running around telling people off to see what they will do back. Weird I know but since people are messed up these days it's a popular show. But she gets on EVERYONES last nerve.**

**Vote your fave number!! PEACE**


	13. Perfectly ordinary

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY TIMES 10!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH. AND I DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE DISAPOINTED WITH THIS CHAPTER. WHY AM I STILL IN CAPS?? Um ok well this took forever and I hope and pray that you like it. **

Lillys POV

Eeep! My date is today and I'm so happy. I've been like wanting to go out with Tyler for so long because he's so cute! I get on my bed and start jumping."

"Why Miss. Lilly would you like to go out side for a second?"

"Why yes Mr. Tyler I would love that."

"Miss. Lilly may I have a kiss?"

"Why of course Mr. Tyler, you may!" I jump off my bed and start to happy dance.

"Lillian Truscott what on earth are you doing up there!" I hear my mom yell from down stairs. I immediately stop.

"Sorry mom!" I call back and start smiling. I'm so happy for this.

--

Why won't he call me? I mean I know he told m e he wanted to go out today but he never said what time and where. I guess I'll just call him. I pick up my phone and dial his number.

"What the hell do you want?" I hear a rude voice answer. Did I dial the wrong number or something?

"Tyler?" I ask looking at my phone.

"Lilly? Um hi." his tone completely changes. I, still being confused wait a little bit.

"Did I interrupt you or something?" This is not the Tyler I know.

"Oh uh well my little brother was just annoying me so,"

"I thought you were an only child?" I ask before he can finish. He pauses a bit.

"I mean uh cousin. You know were so close sometimes I forget he's not my actually brother." he sounds a bit shaky but I let it roll off my back. Maybe he's just cranky for some reason.

"Ok. Well I just wanted to know when you're going to pick me up for our thing. Did you forget or something?" I ask with a hint of curiosity.

"Lilly, how could I forget? A date with a beautiful girl can never get forgotten." that's so cute! But it sounds not forced but like feeling less. Whatever I'm just being to picky. "I'll pick you up at 8 to go see a movie ok?"

"Sounds great." Sweetness on rye! The movies, awesome first date choice.

"Yep." he blankly says. Ok this is awkward. We aren't really talking.

"So I how was"

"I'm gonna go Lilly. Bye." he quickly says and hangs up. Maybe this date is making him nervous or something. But he's gone out before with girls prettier then me. Oh whatever. I'm going to get ready. I take a shower, get changed, do my hair and fall onto my bed. I feel like something's like missing. I sniff my armpit, nope. It's not that. I need this date. I'm so out of it today.

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be the-_

"Talk to me Jakerz." I say standing up.

"Lilly! You will NEVER believe this!" Jake yells into his phone. My life always has surprises so if he's looking for me to go "What what!!" he's got the wrong number.

"I'd help to know what I can't believe." I say calmly into the phone.

"Neffy and my sister are both in town!" Wholly snippers! I haven't seen them in years!

"You mean Neffy as in scrumdiddlyumptious Schmeff?" I say way to fast into the phone.

"What?"

"I mean Oliver's Neffy?"

"Oh. Yea and my sister Gabby." he groans a bit. His sister is just like how he used to be. And I don't particularly like her either.

"Way to put a downer on the whole Neffy thing." I laugh a tiny bit. "But I can't believe it! He's here. Oh we are gonna do some fun stuff to Oliver. Break out the caramel an make ourself a sundae with Oliver's chocolate hair!" I laugh evily.

"Well both of them are only staying for tonight. They're leaving tomorrow." No fricken way. This bites.

"Dude that sucks! Erg, I'll just hang with Neffy tommarow I guess until he has to go."

"What are you doing tonight?" Oh, I never told him.

"Date." I say briefly.

"With who?"

"Tyler."

"Ohh. Be safe. Call me if you need anything. ANYTHING. You hear that?" he says sternly.

"Yes dad." I reply rolling my eyes. I love him.

"Good girl." he laughs "Well I gotta hang with the Neffsta and Gabby. Laters."

"Bye Jakerz." With that I hung up my phone and did what any excited girl waiting for a date would do. I took a nap.

--

"Lillllllly."

"Lillllllllllly."

"Do you want me to tell your little friend to go away and that you suck your thumb and that you love to clip your toe nails and that you rub pudding g all over you and that" I finally wake up and scream.

"TREVOR!" I run down the steps nearly falling over and latch onto his back and throw him onto the ground. I get off him and smile at Tyler.

"Hi." he smiles his cute smile. I try to smile back with out blushing.

"Hi. Um lets go before my brother starts telling more lies." I grab Tyler's arm and yank him out the door before another word could be said. I really couldn't have been more humiliated but I had to get out of there. My brother shall die tonight.

"I'm sorry if my brother talked to you before I woke up about like how you shouldn't try to pull things and all that." I knew he must have said something like that.

"Actually he said to show you a good time and use protection." he said kinda softly. Death by strangling will be his down fall!!

"Oh my gosh." I look away. I hate my brother. Tyler puts his arm around me.

"Don't worry about it. After he said that he told me if I really did do that then I won't have a face left." he showed me a smile to try and make it seem that he thought my brother wasn't completely insane.

"Thanks for trying." I smile back and relax a bit. "So were are we going for our lovely date?" I try to get off the subject.

"Well I thought we could go see a movie."

"Awesome. I always go to the movies with Oliver." I laugh. "It's like my third home."

"Lemme guess, Oliver's is your second?" he remarked with a mean tone. What is his problem? He has these flashes where he's really mean then when I say something to him he goes back to normal. Like he's trying to hide something. I decided to stay quiet until we got to the theater. We walk up to the ticket people. I look up and see a lanky red haired girl yelling at the 2 ticket people. One I see is Todd and the other Miley.

"Um can we have two for… The Dark Knight?" I ask making the red haired shrew shut up. Todd and Miley smile as a thanks. Mile hands me two tickets and I give her the money.

"Thank you and we hope you enjoy the movie." Miley smiles. I decide to make there day today.

"No, thank you for such great service and how pretty you look." I look at Todd. "And how handsome you look too." I pause and look at red. "You might want to improve on your work. With these two here you're not gonna be manager for too long." I wink at the two before Tyler grabs my hand and yanks us into the theater.

"What was that about?" his blonde hair falls into his eyes as he asks. I reach forward to push it out and he grabs my hand and puts it on his chest. I blush like crazy and he smiles. "Never mind, lets just get our snacks." We walk up to the snack counter.

"Um can I have two small popcorns and slushies. And we don't want the regular blue, we want the dare to be different red." he pokes my arm.

"Um, I don't want that." he says quietly. Oops.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just Oliver and I always get that and-" he put a finger on my mouth, as a way to shut me up.

"Actually I'll just have nachos." he smiles at the register girl. People actually get those here? Once we get our stuff we walk and get our seats and we sit.

--

Erg I shouldn't have drank all that slushy at once because now I have to pee like a race horse! I try to whisper to him that I have to pee but he keeps ignoring me so I decided to get up and leave. Once I'm out of the theatre I run to the rest room to do what I gotta do. As I walk out I bump into a an Axe smelling guy with natural blonde hair but has enough nerve to only die his roots brown. I immediately know who it is.

"Neffy!" I yell with a huge smile on my face. He shakes his head and squints at me, taking more time to recognize me because he was never the brightest crayon in the box.

"Oh Lilly!" he finally realizes, taking his muscled arms and crushing me to his chest. I smirk at all the girls walking by with faces full of envy. He finally lets me go, showing his goofy grin.

"It's been so long, how are you? Did you find yourself a girl yet?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"It's been good and sorta." he looks left the right. "If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell Jake."

"Ok, I'll keep a secret from my best friend." I say sarcastically.

"Really? Thanks Schmilly." See what I told you about the whole 'crayon in the box' thing? I roll my eyes and gesture for him to continue.

"Well I kind of have a thing for Gabby." his pleading blue eyes beg for me not to scratch his face out. Why did he have to pick her? He could get any girl he wanted and he picks her! He is so not a bright crayon!!

"Well um that's very… good for you." I nod my head, he looks away. "Hey, she wouldn't be my first pick but if she makes you happy then I'm happy for you." he still looks away. "Schmeffy." he shows his signature grin and tackles me and holds me up in the air.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he shakes me form side to side and sets me down. He grabs my arm. "I have to show Gabby you're here." Oh no! Why now? Why while Tyler's waiting for me to come back. He probably thinks I'm constipated now!

"That's nice but I should get back to my da-" but I'm immediately being dragged by the muscular Neffy against my own will to who knows where. He's a nice guy honestly but I just wish he weren't so strong. As I'm being dragged on a carpet that's probably stained for life with butter and salt and watching the little kids play the arcade games I start to wonder why people always complain about having a boring life and yet sometimes I wish I had one! Suddenly he yanks my arm up so I'm now standing. I see a bratty looking girl with Jake's eyes. Gabby was pretty, but not when her face was stuck in the disgusted position.

"Look who I found!" Neffy puts his arm around me, smushing my ear to his armpit.

"Hi." I manage to mumble. She just rolls her eyes at me.

"Jake's trying to carry all the popcorn and sodas." she glares at me. "Why don't you go help him." I take this as an opportunity to get away from he giant teddy bear an sprint away. Before I know it I run head first onto Jake. He catches the sodas as I fall onto my butt and grab the popcorn.

"Lilly you have to look where you're going before you just start to run!" he offers me a hand. I really need to get back to Tyler.

"YeaIknowbutIreallyneedtogetbacktoTyler." I say as if it were all one word.

"Could you at least help me before you go making out with your date?" I nod and grab his arm and we sprint to the movies.

"Your _date_?" I hear a confused voice ask. I whip around spill all of the contents of the large popcorn bucket. Oh no. I knew I had forgotten something.

"Oliver I was gonna-"

"Your date?" he asks again, this time wanting an answer. I look at my feet.

"Tyler." I mumble. "I was gonna tell you but-"

"But you didn't." his eyes saddened. "You said we were gonna be real with each other because were friends." I feel my throat tighten.

"I'm sorry." I try to breathe correctly. "It's just when we were just together I didn't think about him." I see Oliver's angered eyes soften just a bit before hearing a dreaded sound.

"_What_?" Why do people have to have bad timing? I see Tyler stop in his tracks. "You forgot about me? And our date?"

"Yea but only because-" No one was letting me have my say.

"Only because you like him." he rolls his eyes in a pissed off way. "You know I ignored your weird family," ouch. "And your weird bladder issues." ouch. "But I can't ignore your crush on someone else and forgetting me." he glares at me. "Later, freak." triple ouch. I finally am reduced to nothing but tears. I run out of the theatre, wanting to get away from all this.

--

"Lilzer?" I hear a soft manly voice talk. I quickly try to wipe away my tears quickly before he came in. I watch as he opens the door with a forced smile.

"Trevor?" I ask right back. I was still a little mad at him, but that was before. He slowly walks in the room with his hand on the back of his neck and avoiding my eyes.

"Um what's up? You seem a little down." Me? Down? Wouldn't think of it 'cause you know crying immensely means I'm just chipper. I look up at him and notice how awkward and guilty he looks.

"Well I kinda got in an argument with someone." I try to leave it as vague as possible for his sake of things getting awkward. He nodded and sat on my bed.

"Must have been someone important to make you cry as hard as you did." As brother and sister we will always have some kind of connection. And they always have those moments were they just let go and right now was one of those moments.

"So now that we've covered my problem, what's yours?" he looks at me "You keep looking sad and guilty. Why, what's wrong?" he immediately gets off my bed and walks to his room and comes back with a suitcase…

"I have horrible timing but I already made the plans and" he looks away. "I'm leaving." he refuses to look me in the eye.

"Y-you mean f-for a week?" I feel a little faint at the moment.

"No I'm not leaving for a week, or a month or even a year. I'm leaving for good Lilly." he walks toward me as I sit on my bed. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would tell mom and dad. I'm going with my friends tonight and I'm getting a new phone so mom can't make me come back by tracking me. So you won't be able to see or talk to me for a while." he finishes sitting on the bed with me. Why now? Why on the worst day? Just why? My eyes glaze over with new tears.

"Trev!" I sniffle and hug him.

"I'm sorry about the timing Lilzer." he says still hugging me.

"Why do you have to leave? You could have worked things out with-"

"No Lilly! We got in a huge fight tonight. He said he didn't care if I left. He doesn't care. I have to go. I'm sorry." I settle down a bit and we sit down on my bed again. I mean sure we weren't the closest siblings but we did love each other.

"Trev you're my only brother I'm ever gonna have." I croak as he gets up. He walks over to his suitcase.

"That reminds me. I want to tell you some stuff before I leave." I erg for him to go on. "First off even when I'm gone you'll always have a great friend who can double as a brother." I tilt my head and think. One?

"What about Jake?" I ask slightly confused.

"That's who I meant." he continues before I can say anything. "Last off I want to tell you that there are great guys out there and you should pick the one that loves you for you and knows who you are." he picks up his luggage as he hears a car horn beep. "Bye Lilzer, I'll always love you." and with that he walks out the door and I hear the front door close. I run to the window and watch the car drive off into the night. I immediately pick up my phone and press 3. I pace my floor with my tears still falling a bit.

"Hey-lo." I hear his voice. I start to feel a bit better.

"Jakerz I need to come hear now." I try to speak clearly.

"Lilly I'm coming right over. Do you need anything?" he switches to concerned friend almost instantly.

"Could you get Oliver to come with you? He kinda doesn't want to talk to me but I need him." I start to sound a little more upset thinking of him.

"Ok I'll be over ASAP." with that he hung up and I fell into my bed.

--

I hear the door slam and the thumping of feet up my stairs. In walks Jake with a paper bag. He kneels at the ground and gives me the bag. I open it to see some Ben and Jerry's, two spoons, aspirin, a pack of Dr.Pepper and pop tarts. He knew me all too well.

"Your awesome." I bend down and give him a needed hug. Jake defiantly would be my replacement brother.

"What happened?" Oh my gosh, what didn't happen would be easier.

"Well.." I tell him the whole story and by the end I'm crying again.

"He called you a freak? I'll kick his ass tomorrow." I try to smile for Jake's sake but the fact tat Tyler called me a freak wasn't why I was crying. The fact that I lost my brother and Oliver was!

"Where's Oliver? Did you get him? He probably hates me." I throw my face down into the pillow. Jake puts a reassuring hand on my back. He puts his face near my ear.

"He's in the hallway. He heard what you said. He's been here but he wants to talk to you." he gets up and leave me alone in my room. As much as I wanted to yell "Stay!" I knew I had to talk to Oliver alone. I sit on my bed, puffy eyed, waiting for him to come in and tell me he wants nothing to do with me. Why would he want a friend that lies to him? What kind of friend is that? A sucky one, I'll tell ya. I finally see him walk in with his hands in his pockets.

"You wanted to talk?" I look up at him as soon as he speaks.

"Yes."

"What's there to talk about?" he snorts. "You lied to me said you wouldn't than sneak around and don't tell me you have a date." he runs his hand through his hair.

"Like you care." I mutter. He glares at me, hard. I wince.

"You seriously don't think I care?" he yells.

"No, I think you do it's just, I don't think you care about who I date." I rub my already red eyes, probably making me even uglier.

"You don't even know." he mumbles. I open my mouth in shock.

"You don't think I know you? I know everything about you! I know you more than you do!" I shout in a raspy voice.

"I know you better that you know me! I know every freakin detail about you!" he shouts back at me.

"Well the only thing I don't know about you is why you don't care about my dating!"

"I DO CARE!" the loudness of his voice makes me jump. "Ok I do care! I care about who the guy is, what he likes about, his past relation ships, how he treats you, when he calls you, how much he talk to you! I CARE Lils!" with that he finally storms out the door. No. I'm not letting my best friend from forever leave. I'm not losing him. I jump out of my bed and race after him. Right before he gets to the door I tackle him onto the floor.

"No!" I sit on top of his flat stomach. "You're not going anywhere."

"Lils,"

"No! I love you, okay? You don't let someone you love walk out. Now finish what you were saying." he looks away.

"How could you think that I don't care about everything you do?" his eyes look full of hurt, not anger.

"How could you think that I don't tell you things on purpose? How could you think I would sneak out behind your back?" were silent for a while.

"I'm sorry." we both say at the same time.

"No I am." we say together again.

"Were both sorry." I smile for the first time all night. He gives his signature goofy grin back.

"So the reason you never told me about Tyler was because you forgot?" he questions, slightly crinkling his brows. Ah snap! I totally freaked out and yelled that. Now what?

"Well um, we were so happy it just kinda…"

"Didn't matter?" he says as more of a statement. I blush, realizing that that was the truth. I nod. "Lils," he puts his hand on my chin and directs it toward his face. "We've loved each other since forever and frankly, I don't think I could live without my daily douse of Lilly." he smiles. "Can we just try something?" he pulls me closer to him. I shiver. He wants us to kiss! No no no no no no! Our friend ship, everything no I can't lose it.

"Oliver I can't lose it." I feels my eyes sting. "Us being friends, everything. I can't lose it. For the world." I feel the tears coming "Ordinary Lilly can't handle it. I can't do it." I try to breathe steadily, clutching his hand that's on my chin. He pulls me down so that I'm now laying on him. I try to struggle against it but his arm wraps around me.

"I won't make you Lils." he whispers. "I just need to be near you." at that moment I look into his eyes, my breath raspy like my voice. His lips right in front of mine. His hand holding me close to him. Finally I decide something that I'll never forget.

"I love you. As in I really do love you. More than anything." I rub his cheek. And with that he comes up as I bend down and we kiss. I feel like I'm floating, like if I don't hold on to Oliver I'll float away so I wrap my arms around his neck. And we stay there for as long as humanly possible. It was then that I realized Oliver was right. I wasn't just some ordinary girl I always thought I was. I had great friends and even greater best friends, sure my life wasn't perfect but I was surrounded by people that loved me. And that was no ordinary thing.

**Um I thinking I may do one last chapter or an epilogue.. Either or this isn't the end!!**

**Peace out cub scout… n I LUVLES U GUYZZZZ!**


End file.
